


Take Me By Surprise

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alzack x Bisca, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, albis - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Ever since the return of the Tenrou Team, Alzack had decided that him and Bisca should have a second wedding in order to celebrate with their friends. After the Games, he finally enacts his proposal plan, but her reaction is...unexpected. (AlBis) (Bisca and Asuka bonding time) (Flashbacks to Bisca Proposal) (Pure Fluff)





	Take Me By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ship-ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ship-ambrosia).



**Hello, dearest readers.**

**Can't believe we're already at day 9 of Fanfic Blast. Seems like I wrote a lot while I was off this site.**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted all these stories before.**

**This one was written in honor of one of my favorite Fairy Tail ships and the best couple there. I have yet to meet a person who dislikes Alzack x Bisca because, come on.**

**He's an adorable sweetheart, she's a badass and Asuka is just the cutest child ever. They are perfection!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_July 14th, X791..._

Bisca Connel sat by the fountain, watching as Asuka played in the water. Even though it was late, the weather was good and she relished in the warmth while the child enjoyed throwing water at her.

"Come here, mamma!" Smiling, the sharp shooter shook her head.

"Sorry, darling. You're gonna have to wait for daddy." Alzack was always willing to do everything for their daughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"But mamma..." Asuka pouted, her giant purple eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're too much like me." Still smiling, Bisca gave in. After lifting up her long red gown, she dipped her feet in the water.

"See, mamma? That's cool!" The child excitedly said, throwing more water her way.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Reequipping, Bisca conjured up two small guns. "Gun's magic: water fall."

Asuka stared in amazement as the guns gathered water from the fountain and swirled it around before making it fall on her like a water fall.

"Yay!" She jumped, lifting her hands.

"I see you two are having fun." Both turned around to face Alzack, who had finally returned from his trip to the castle.

"Come join us, daddy!" Asuka pleaded.

"Yeah, Al. The water's good." Bisca added.

"I will, in just a second. First I need to speak to your mom about grown up stuff." She frowned, but got out of the water and joined him while their daughter continued to play.

"Is something wrong?" Even though he was smiling, she could sense a little nervousness.

"No." Looking towards their happy little girl, his smile brightened. "Everything's perfect."

"Yeah." Bisca approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, I was thinking... Maybe we could ask Mirajane to keep an eye on her while we have a little fun."

"Hmmm...I like that idea." Alzack brought her closer by the waist before resting his forehead against hers.

"You know, I overheard that some houses remain empty since many people decided to stay in neighboring towns until everything calms down." She whispered, tracing her fingers down his chest.

"Are you suggesting that we break in?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Maybe." She removed her head, smirking. "Are you scared of getting caught?"

"Not as long as I'm with you." He replied sincerely.

"Good." Bisca leant in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss started out soft, but it wasn't long before it became passionate as her hands moved downwards while his own traced her back, playing with the zipper of her gown.

"So, shall we get going?" She told him once they pulled apart, both breathless.

Alzack was about to agree when he suddenly remembered why he had asked to talk to her in the first place. "First, there is something I wanted to ask you."

She stared at him in confusion once he stepped away, taking her hand. "What is it?"

"We've been together for seven years now and in that time, you've made me happier than I thought possible." He had decided to go for the cheesy proposal, knowing she secretly loved it when he was overly romantic.

"You've helped me become a better version of myself. Braver, kinder and more confident." She smiled, but remained silent, waiting for him to finish.

"You're the reason why I managed to stay strong when the dragons attacked the city and why I'm always trying my best to be a good father and a good husband. You're the reason for everything, really. Without you, my life would be so dull and empty."

"Is there a reason why you're being so cheesy?" Bisca raised a brow.

"There is." Alzack nodded, stepping back. "I know I'm seven years late, but you didn't give me a chance the last time." Her eyes widened once he knelt on the ground while pulling out a small, green velvet box.

"Alzack, what..." Unnoticed by either, Asuka stopped playing in the fountain and watched them with interest.

"Bisca, I love you. I always have and I always will." He opened the box, presenting her with the silver ring adorned with a jade jewel. "So will you marry me? Again?"

She was silent for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Asuka joined in, although unaware of the reason why. "You are just...Is this all because I didn't let you propose six years ago?"

"What?" His eyes widened. "That's not...why would you think that?"

She chuckled. "I gotta admit, you took me by surprise, Al."

"Is that a no, then?" He raised a brow, starting to feel a little awkward.

"Don't be silly." Bisca shook her head before kneeling down in front of him.

Catching him off guard, she took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. "Yep, I like this one. It's way better than the last."

Alzack fell to his knees, staring at her dumbfounded. "So... that's a yes?"

"Of course." She closed the distance between them, once again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You never cease to surprise me." He told her, wrapping his own around her waist.

"You surprised me too." Bisca admitted. "I never expected you to propose."

"I've been thinking about it ever since everyone returned from Tenrou Island. Our friends deserve to be at our wedding." For a moment, a genuine smile came upon her face as she lovingly stroke his cheek.

"You're so sweet." They kissed again while Asuka cheered them on.

Once they pulled apart, Bisca smirked at him. "By the way, you can pretend all you want, but we both know the real reason why you did this."

"Really? You'll continue to use that against me?" He raised a brow.

"I'll always use it against you, darling. After all, I'll never forget the look on your face when I proposed first." As the memory of that happy day came to mind, Alzack couldn't help but to join in her laughter.

* * *

_Many years ago…_

_Alzack nervously stood in front of the guild hall, looking around for his girlfriend. They had gone on a perfectly romantic evening just as he'd planned and now it was finally time for the grand finale._

_He had just been about to do it when Bisca suddenly excused herself, leaving him confused and nervous. Did she somehow know what he wanted to do? Was she running away so that she wouldn't have to say no?_

_His mind ran through many scenarios and his stomach dropped with each heartbreaking thought. His brain completely ignored that they were in a loving, committed relationship and had been for the past 6 months._

_Maybe it was too soon. Maybe proposing now was a bad idea. Was he even ready?_

_"I am." Alzack quickly said. Despite the fact that they hadn't been dating for long, he knew that he wanted to marry Bisca. In fact, he had known it for a good while._

_"I'm back." She was smiling brightly and it just made him even more anxious._

_"Good." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, wondering what to say. He had had it all planned in his head, so why weren't the words coming out now?_

_"Are you okay?" Bisca gave him a worried look._

_"Yes. Yes, I am." He gave a forced smile and she raised a brow. "I just…I need to talk to you."_

_"Yeah, me too." She nodded._

_Even though he was pretty sure what she wanted to say couldn't be as important, he let her go first. "You can go first."_

_Taking her hand, Alzack led her towards the back of the guild, away from the prying eyes of their guild mates-he could see them staring since the door was open._

_The couple sat down on a bench facing the building and Alzack took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Bisca was getting concerned._

_"Of course. Sorry, you had something to say." He nodded in her direction and it was her turn to take a deep breath._

_"Yeah, I did." But she remained silent. No words came out and it was his turn to worry._

_"Bisca?" He reached for her hand, but she pulled away, standing up._

_"Okay, if I'm gonna do this, I need you to stay quiet. Don't interrupt me." He nodded silently. "Okay. Okay." She breathed deeply again. "So, I've been thinking for the past few weeks… I am so glad that we finally took the next step. You know, there were moments when I doubted whether we'd ever get together, since someone was really slow."_

_Alzack wanted to protest, but chose not to comment. "I always knew it was supposed to be you, but for some reason I just couldn't act before. I don't know why, but I'm glad I've moved past that."_

_She stopped pacing and faced him, a bright smile coming upon her face. "Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to do this now." He raised a brow, a little confused._

_When she knelt down, however, his eyes widened in shock and once she pulled out a black velvet box, he nearly passed out. What was going on? Was she doing what he thought she was doing?_

_"I know you're the one who's supposed to do this, but like I said, you're really slow, darling." Bisca smirked at his expression-it would be forever etched in her mind. "Besides, I was always the one brave enough to take things a step further."_

_It was true. She had been the one who had taken him by surprise six months before by kissing him. She was the reason they had gotten together since he had been too shy and unconfident back then._

_However, Alzack hadn't been slow this time. He had been ready to propose; the ring was carefully tucked inside his pant pocket and he had a speech planned._

_Still, she had beaten him to it and if he were to be honest, it just made him fall for her even more._

_"So, Alzack Connell, will you marry me?" Bisca opened the box, revealing a pair of earrings which he'd seen weeks before and commented how much he liked them._

_His heart swelled with love and pride and he felt tears threatening to fall. "Bisca…" He croaked out before falling to his knees in front of her._

_Taking her by surprise, he closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other reached for her face. He pressed his lips to hers in an intense kiss, making her drop the box with the earrings as her hands settled against his shoulders._

_When they were forced to pull apart, she was absolutely breathless, heart rate increasing wildly. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."_

_It was his turn to smirk. "I guess I'm not as slow as you think huh?"_

_She shook her head, smiling. "I guess not." Looking towards the fallen box, she picked it up. "You didn't give me an answer."_

_Alzack stared at the earrings for a while before an idea came to mind. Reaching into his pants pocked, he pulled out the ring that Macao and Max had helped him get. The jewel was dark red, not exactly Bisca's style, but he hoped she would like it anyways._

_"Alzack, what…" Her eyes widened._

_"It seems as if we had the same idea." She shook her head, smiling brightly._

_"I guess that's a yes, then?" He smiled back._

_"Absolutely." After he gently slid the ring on her finger and she carefully put the earrings on, they shared another passionate kiss. Then another. They would've probably done much more if their friends hadn't suddenly come, eager to learn if their plans had worked out._

_As he watched Bisca gleefully tell their friends how she had taken him by surprise and proposed first-not failing to mention the look on his face once she did so-Alzack couldn't help but to feel grateful for the way things had turned out._

_After all, anything was worth it to see that confident, satisfied smile on her face._

* * *

**Any thoughts? Were they in character? What did you think of my idea of the second proposal? I am pretty sure they would've done that, it just makes sense.**

**Also, what did you think of the first proposal? I totally remembered how Bisca mentioned she was the one who asked first, so I decided to incorporate that here. The thing with the earring just fit perfectly since I was wracking my brain trying to think of an object she would use until it came to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff overdose. There will be more tomorrow with a one-shot I wrote for Gruvia day. I'll give you a spoiler: it's titled 5 Objects Why I Love You**

**Have a great day!**

 


End file.
